Things About Me
by Watashinomori
Summary: SLASH! SiRem... Remus e Sirius ainda são jovens e Lupin está apaixonado, como falar para o garoto mais popular da escola que ele o ama?


**N/A: **Outra song nostalgia direta do meu pc. Minha primeira slash... ela num tá fofa? Também foi antes do livro cinco! Eu amo ela!

**Things About Me**

**Ayres**

_I was wondering why you made me cry overnight_

_I hive given all love and I don't wanna start a fight_

_Ah! I can't live without you_

_So try to understand_

_Cause The way I want you, the way I love you_

_I don't wanna hide_

Estava sentado na velha cama da Casa dos gritos, era assim toda manhã após uma lua cheia. Em sua cabeça vinha somente o rosto daquele garoto meigo que conhecera há um ano... Um ano havia passado desde que Dumbledore o aceitara em Hogwarts. Um monstro como ele podia interagir com outras crianças. Seu sonho se realizava.

Mesmo mudando de assunto aquele garoto de cabelos castanho escuros, sorriso doce, pele clara e olhos azuis não saia de sua cabeça. Tinha consciência que se outras pessoas soubessem o que pensava iriam levar na malícia.

Sentado na cama, ainda lembrando porque estava chorando, e recomeçou a chorar.

Estavam indo para a aula da manhã. Remus ia contando para um amigo que a mãe adoecera, por isso foi pra casa. Então sem querer derrubou um garoto no chão.

"Me desculpe. Eu não te vi" falou estendendo a mão pro garoto.

"Claro nenhum nerd não vê nada além das páginas de um livro" falou ignorando a mão de Remus e se levantou. "Mas não se preocupe Lupin, terá a honra de saber o que é beijar o chão. Se é que você já não conhece" alguns alunos riram.

Sem esperar, Remus, sentiu as mãos de Sirius o empurrarem. Caiu de cara no chão. Todos estavam rindo. Os que riam mais eram Potter e Black. Mas ele se machucara. Em seus doze anos de vida nunca odiara e amara tanto uma pessoa. Saiu correndo para o lago. Sentou-se sobre a sombra de uma árvore e começou a chorar. Era a terceira vez que tentava fazer Dumbledore aceitar sua expulsão, mas o velho fingia que nem via a carta.

_I wanna tell you the truth about me_

_I wanna show you the reason to love me_

_I wanna tell you the truth about me_

_Ah!_

Estava distraído olhando a carta. Essa Alvo aceitaria. Quando uma mão pequenina puxou a carta de suas mãos e a leu.

"De novo Remus? Você não tem jeito."

"Lily devolve!"

"O Diretor nunca que vai aceitar sua expulsão, mas vem cá. Por que você quer ser expulso?" a garota tinha um ar muito divertido. De quem estava achando graça de tudo.

"Lily você é a minha melhor amiga de todo o mundo, mas têm coisas que não posso te contar porque envolvem coisas perigosas."

"Reminho meu amor. Você sabe que eu irei saber, mesmo que o Severus tenha que preparar um veritaserum."

"Lily. Você não muda" falou entre risos. "Vem, têm outras coisas que eu posso contar."

"Oba! Fofoca!"

"Lily!"

"Pode contar comigo" falou dando um beijinho no rosto dele.

Ele a levou pra um lugar distante na floresta. Lá contou tudo que sentia por Sirius, como ficava na frente dele, seus choros durante a noite. Enfim, tudo.

"Remus isso é sério. Imagina se cai na boca do povo? Imagina se o Sirius descobre."

"Apesar de tudo eu quero que ele saiba tudo sobre mim."

_You broke my heart when you walked out of my life_

_I don't know how to survive_

_I'd like to read your mind and find out emotions you always_

_Try to hide_

_Ah! I'm a special girl_

_So different from the others_

_Cause the way I want you, the way I love you_

_I don't wanna lie_

Sirius tornara-se seu amigo. E agora ele, James e Peter estavam tentando se transformar em animagos para que ele não sofresse nas noites de Lua cheia. Nunca imaginara ter tantos amigos verdadeiros assim. Mas seus sentimentos por Sirius não viraram simples amizade, muito pelo contrário aumentaram. Agora ria ao lado deles. Era feliz.

Mas certo dia Sirius apareceu naquela sala secreta que eles encontraram.

"Hey, Remus" falou seu sorriso um tanto diminuído. "Preciso falar contigo. Algo sério."

"Desembucha."

Sirius ficou sério, meio triste.

"Eu recebi uma carta do meu pai..."

"E?"

"Ele andou conversando com o seu..."

"Ele o quê? Que o meu pai disse?"

"Ele contou que você é um lobisomem."

"Me... meu pai contou?"

"Contou."

"O que seu pai escreveu na carta."

"Que se eu não parar de falar contigo vou ser transferido para Beauxbatons."

"Então isso é um adeus?"

"Infelizmente sim, meu amigo."

"_O que estás pensando agora?_" Remus pensou. "_Será que está realmente triste? Não suportaria ficar longe de ti e saber que gostas de ficar distante de mim._"

_I wanna tell you the truth about me_

_I wanna show you reason to love_

_I wanna tell you the truth about me_

_Ah!_

"Já que isso é um adeus, Sirius, tenho uma coisa pra lhe contar."

"O que é?" perguntou com uma pontinha de ansiedade na sua voz.

Que importava agora o que ele iria achar. Eles nunca mais se veriam mesmo.

"Eu te amo, Sirius."

"Você o quê?" falou se jogando numa poltrona.

"Você ouviu muito bem. EU TE A-MO!" sibilou.

Sirius levantou acariciou o rosto de Remus e falou:

"Eu também."

"..." Remus iria falar alguma coisa, mas Sirius acariciou os lábios dele o calando.

Os olhos se encontraram. As mãos de Remus entrelaçaram-se atrás da cabeça de Sirius. As mãos de Sirius escorregaram devagar até a nuca dele e o puxou para um beijo. O mais doce beijo de suas vidas. Em quinze anos de vida nenhum dos dois havia sentido tamanha sensação. Quando se separaram só conseguiram falar:

"Eu te amo."

**Coisas sobre mim - Ayres**

_Eu estava desejando saber por que você me fez chorar durante a noite_

_Eu enxameio determinado todo o amor e eu não quero começar uma briga_

_Ah! eu não posso viver sem você_

_Assim tente entender_

_Porque O modo que eu o quero, o modo que eu o amo_

_Eu não quero esconder_

_Eu quero lhe contar a verdade sobre mim_

_Eu quero lhe mostrar a razão para me amar_

_Eu quero lhe contar a verdade sobre mim_

_Ah!_

_Você quebrou meu coração quando você caminhou fora de minha vida_

_Eu não sei sobreviver_

_Eu gostaria de ler seu pensamento e sempre descobrir suas emoções_

_Tente esconder_

_Ah! Eu sou uma menina especial_

_Tão diferente dos outros_

_Porque o modo que eu o quero, o modo que eu o amo_

_Eu não quero mentir_

_Eu quero lhe contar a verdade sobre mim_

_Eu quero lhe mostrar razão para amar_

_Eu quero lhe contar a verdade sobre mim_

_Ah!_


End file.
